


Coffee Shop Perks

by wellpuffmycream



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, One Shot, maybe more if i want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 01:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18400649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellpuffmycream/pseuds/wellpuffmycream
Summary: Bellamy has a crush... Clarke may accidentally steal said crush





	Coffee Shop Perks

Clarke sighed once more as Bellamy asked her if he should go ask the the girl out. They were stood outside the local cafe in the cold as Bellamy looked through the glass. “If you think she’s cute then go for it, Bell.”

“It’s not like I’m in love with her, I’ve just seen her around is all and thought we’d look kinda alright together,” Bellamy responded. Clarke rolled her eyes. “Okay, I’m going to do it.” Bellamy took a deep breath and walked into the cafe and sat in front of the girl.

Clarke waited around for a few minutes, waiting to see if Bellamy would walk out with a grin etched onto his face after scoring the hot girl’s number. As five minutes turned into fifteen, Clarke got impatient and went inside too. She saw Bellamy still talking to the girl, who unfortunately seemed more the just unimpressed at Bellamy’s attempts of wooing.

“Hey, yeah, can I just a coffee, thanks,” Clarke asked the guy behind the counter, who looked as happy as the hot girl Bellamy was chatting up. He quickly gave it to her and Clarke took a quick drink.  
As Clarke turns around, she sees the girl waving at her, beckoning her to go over. Confused, but nevertheless intrigued, Clarke slowly walks up to the table. She opens her mouth to introduce herself but the girl cut her off.

“Ugh hey babe, it’s been a real long day, you still on to come to mine tonight?” the girl asked. She leaned forward and kissed Clarke on the cheek, right next to her lips which made Clarke turn bright red before quietly whispering to “Just go with it please.”

The girl looked back at Bellamy who’s eyes were wide with confusion. “I’m so sorry, what were you saying?”

“Uh… nothing, it was nothing, I’ll talk to you later.” And with that Bellamy was out his seat and gone. The girl flopped back down into her chair and sighed.

“I am so, so sorry about that. My name is Lexa and honestly, he was about to ask me out and I just didn’t want to go through that process,” she huffed.

“Um, it’s fine… why didn’t you want to go out with him?” Clarke asked, getting the information so she can pass it to Bellamy as soon as she left. 

Lexa shrugged her shoulders. “He wasn’t my type.” Clarke puffed out her chest slightly, feeling defensive over Bellamy, knowing he was an attractive and lovely man.

“He seemed like a pretty nice guy,” Clarke started. “What is your type then?” 

Lexa smirks and Clarke notices her eyes trailing her body up and down before confidently saying “You are.” Clarke’s eyes go wide and a silence settles around them for a few minutes before the girl sighs again. “I really am sorry for using you without your permission though. Can I buy you a drink to make it up to you?”

Clarke slightly raises the cup she has in her hand. “I just got one,” she laughed.”

Lexa chuckled back, “Okay, how about this,” she said picking up the pen she had left on the table. She positions herself in an awkward position and writes her number on the side of Clarke’s cup. “Just in case you ever want me to be your real girlfriend.” Lexa winks at Clarke and Clarke thinks her legs are about to give way. Lexa casually sits back down and returns to typing whatever it was she was working on until she was interrupted.

Clarke slowly walks back outside, trying to figure out if the last five minutes really happened. She sees Bellamy just around the corner and goes toward him. He looks at her with an exasperated, yet amused expression. “So babe, I’m going to take a wild guess in saying she’s not into men.”

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this was i saw it on tumblr and been feeling real down so decided this shit might cheer me up, who knows... if you want to cheer me up more im rightinthedecker on tumblr, i welcome funny stuff


End file.
